Blade: Trinity
Blade: Trinity is a 2004 sequel to ''Blade'' (1998) and ''Blade II'' (2002). The film follows the half human/half vampire teaming up with a vampire hunting team called the Nightstalkers led by the daughter of Abraham Whistler to kill the vampire Dracula. The budget of the film was $70 million and it grossed $129 million worldwide with $52 million coming from North America. Plot The film begins with an opening narration about Dracula: : In the movies, Dracula wears a cape and some old English guy always manages to save the day at the last minute with crosses and holy water. : But everybody knows the movies are full of shit. : The truth is, it started with Blade and it ended with him. The rest of us were just along for the ride. The film starts with a collection of vampires looking for "Drake", a.k.a. Dracula, they find him in Syria in a tomb where he retreated to sleep for a time. He is ultimately woken by the group. The vampires succeed in framing Blade for the killing of a familiar posing as a vampire. A few days later, the FBI attack the hideout. During the siege, Whistler destroys the hideout after being mortally wounded and dying in the ensuing explosion. With his mentor gone Blade allows himself to be captured. As the police prepare to hand Blade over to a group of vampires, Blade is rescued by Hannibal King and Abigail Whistler. The two head a group of vampire hunters called the Nightstalkers, formed by Blade's mentor to assist him. King and Abigail reveal that Danica Talos , who was the vampire who bit King, has located the first vampire, Dracula, now called Drake. Talos hopes that by resurrecting him, Drake will help save the vampire race by producing more daywalkers, and eliminate Blade. In his first confrontation with Blade, Drake shows a sort of affinity for Blade, as they are both "honorable warriors" (ironically, while Drake is delivering his speech about honor, he is hiding behind a baby he has taken hostage). During the chaos, King is incapacitated by Drake. Blade eventually learns of a bioweapon the Nightstalkers had created called Daystar. The weapon is capable of killing any and all vampires in a nearby area. However, there are two catches: The first is that Drake's blood must be infused with the virus. As he is the first vampire, his DNA is still pure, which, infused with Daystar, will make it work to its maximum efficacy. The second: the virus has a possibility of killing Blade, as he is a half-vampire. Blade and Abigail learn of the vampire "final solution", which involves several hundred homeless being kept "alive" in a chemically induced coma, trapped in body bags. This keeps in line with vampires needing live food sources if the entire vampire race were to take over the world. Blade has all of them put out of their misery, shutting down their life support. The two return to find the Nightstalkers have been all but wiped out. The only exception is King who has been kidnapped by Drake and a young girl named Zoe , the daughter of one of the Nightstalkers. Blade and Abigail go to the Talos building to save their friends. Meanwhile, King is chained and tortured for information about Daystar. When this fails to get any information from him, Talos threatens that she will bite King and leave him to feed on Zoe. Blade and Abigail eventually enter the building and the fighting begins. Abigail kills Danica Talos' brother Asher and King kills Jarko Grimwood while Blade engages Drake in a sword battle. In the end, Blade impales Drake with the Daystar arrow, and releases it into the air, killing all the nearby vampires, including Danica Talos. As Drake dies, he praises Blade for fighting with honor and tells him that through Blade the vampire race will survive. Dying, he offers Blade a "parting gift", he also warns him the thirst will eventually win. As Blade fought honorably, Drake gives him a "parting gift" by transforming his body into a replica of Blade's just before he dies. The FBI captures the body of who they think is Blade and thus call off their manhunt for Blade. In the morgue Blade's body reverts into that of Drake's. Hannibal's voiceover tells the viewer that Blade is still out doing what he does, and that the war will never end. Cast *Wesley Snipes as Eric Brooks/Blade *Kris Kristofferson as Abraham Whistler *Ryan Reynolds as Hannibal King *Jessica Biel as Abigail Whistler *Parker Posey as Danica Talos *Cascy Beddow as Flick *Dominic Purcell as Drake/Dracula *Callum Keith Rennie as Asher Talos *Paul Anthony as Wolfe *John Ashker as Campbell *Mark Berry as Chief Martin Vreede *Eric Bogosian as Bentley Tittle *Michael Rawlins as FBI Agent Wilson Hale *Scott Heindl as Gedge *John Michael Higgins as Dr. Edgar Vance *Triple H as Jarko Grimwood *Natasha Lyonne as Sommerfield *Patton Oswalt as Hedges *Haili Page as Zoe *James Remar as Ray Cumberland *Ron Selmour as Dex *Françoise Yip as Virago *Kett Turton as Dingo *Christopher Heyerdahl as Caulder Taglines *Where it began so it shall end. *The final hunt begins. *He's fought the forces of darkness alone...until now. Production The film was shot in Montreal, Québec, Canada, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Gallery :Main article: Blade: Trinity/Gallery Trailers External links * Blade: Trinity marvel.com * imdb Category:Blade (1998)